chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Favorite Song (feat. Childish Gambino)
Favorite Song is off of Chance's mixtape Acid Rap. Lyrics 1 - Chance The Rapper: Chance, acid rapper, soccer, hacky sacker Cocky khaki jacket jacker Slap-happy faggot slapper Iraqi rocket launcher Shake that Laffy Taffy, jolly raunchy rapper Bang, bang, bang - skeet, skeet, skeet She do that thing for three retweets The album feel like '92 Now take that ball 'fore he three-peat Chance, ho, acid head, cruising on that LSD Asked Joseph about my deal He looked back said "hell yeah, let's eat!" Hook: This shit my favorite song, you just don't know the words But I still fuck with you, you just ain't never heard It go like: count that stack, pop that cap then down that Jack All my niggas hit that zan, and all my ladies bounce that back This my jam, this my jam, this my jam, this my jam I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam This my jam, this my jam, this my jam, this my jam I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm bout that jam 2 - Chance The Rapper: Young Rascal Flatts - young ass kid ass could rap Fuck all the faculty, tobacco-packing acrobat Back-to-back packin' bags back and forth with fifths of Jack and Fourths of weed, I'm back to pack on hands With young Cletus to pat my back Real nigga with a nose ring, that's right Just here to rap them songs Rag on my hair, wrap weed in Vegas, rockin' Vagabonds Sang a song, oh you don't know? What? Well, I still bang with you Hang with you, sip drank with you As long as I can sang with you like: Hook: This shit my favorite song, you just don't know the words But I still fuck with you, you just ain't never heard It go like: count that stack, pop that cap then down that Jack All my niggas hit that zan, and all my ladies bounce that back This my jam, this my jam, this my jam, this my jam I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam This my jam, this my jam, this my jam, this my jam I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm bout that jam 3 - Childish Gambino: Niggas please be focused - that 'Bino, you know this He rep the home of Sosas, you know I'm from that Zone 6 You know I rep that Stone shit, you know your 'hood is so clit As God as my witness, this Will Smith spit real shit I'mma be that - CG busy gettin', where the weed at? Bought your girl some new kneepads You're fuckin' with the Fifi bag My stars, egad, she said: "this my favorite song" "Hold my purse" - now she on the floor, droppin' like it's hot You blast this shit in Abercrombie when your work is finished Your mom won't play it in the car cause it's got cursing in it Your boy like: "I'm the one who showed you," he want his percentage Cause you were like: "this ain't the nigga you said spittin', is it?" Two-step - white dude's Harlem Shake Why you laughing? Cause you Harlem Shake I was never fake, I was just too good to be true That's acid rap, we killed the track You had your chance, and 'Bino too Hook: This shit my favorite song, you just don't know the words But I still fuck with you, you just ain't never heard It go like: count that stack, pop that cap then down that Jack All my niggas hit that zan, and all my ladies bounce that back This my jam, this my jam, this my jam, this my jam I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam This my jam, this my jam, this my jam, this my jam I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm 'bout that jam, I'm bout that jam Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:Acid Rap Songs